


The Dead Start to Walk

by treefrogie84



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Case Fic, F/F, Garth just has a cameo, Mummies, soft dreamhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: It can't... actually be a mummy terrorizing this town, can it? Dirty linen, mold, bodies torn to shreds... on Halloween? This is a prank, right?(It's not a prank.)
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	The Dead Start to Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Surprise! I do still write the occasional SPN fic!   
> No beta, we die like immortals

The phone rang during dinner, pot roast and roast vegetables soft enough for the twins to get down on their own while Garth and Bess relaxed after a full days. The twins were wild too, riled up by the full moon. Gertie, bless her, was trying to help but just making a bigger mess.

And Bess had _glared_ when he’d pushed away from the table to answer the phone. But that line only rings for hunters. Specifically, the Winchesters and their family. Anyone else, Garth would have ignored the call— Bess’s irritation and anger is nothing to be sneered at, even if she is more beautiful with her eyes flashing yellow— but Sam and Dean? They don’t call unless its an actual emergency.

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

There’s a long pause on the other end before Claire responds. “What do you know about mummies?” She sounds disgusted and _tired_ , and Garth makes a note to get her to come visit soon.

“Not much, outside of movies. We don’t see them much any more, not since the bottom fell out of the black market. What’s up?”

She sighs and the phone drops onto a table or something before someone hits the speaker button. “We’re in Oregon,” Kaia says quietly. “Something is strangling people before dragging them into the cemetery.”

“There’s a few seconds of uncorrupted security cam footage from a gas station near by. Definitely human-shaped, definitely our killer, but that’s all we can see.” Claire grumbles, she’s never happy when they have to ask for help. “But between that and the ancient linen, I don’t know what else we could be looking at.”

Garth makes a face, glancing into the dining room where Bess is struggling to keep Gertie from wearing her gravy while Cassie starts wailing. “Look for mold on your victims— left there by whatever killed them. Fire should stop it, but I’ve got to go.” He hangs up without saying anything else, wincing, as he hurries in to help with the kids. “Sorry, my love.”

Sweeping Cassie into his arms, he makes a funny face and settles back into his chair, helping him eat some carrots while Sammy smashes his fist into his potatoes. It’ll be a mess to clean up tonight, but he’s home, happy, and healthy. Garth will take any amount of mess to be blessed with this.

* * *

“Did he just… hang up on us?” Claire stares at the phone before looking up at Kaia. “What the hell?”

Kaia raises an eyebrow, tapping the screen and pointing at the clock. “You called in the middle of dinner hours. He’s got three kids. On Halloween.”

Claire winces. “Shit, I didn’t factor in the time change.”

Kaia rolls her eyes, but leans over to brush her lips across Claire’s cheek. “Finish your coffee, and figure out where this thing is lairing. The full moon is tonight and I want this over with before we lose the light.”

They settle back down, reading over the investigations and lab reports again, but nothing has changed.

“I can’t believe this is a fucking _mummy_ ,” Claire grouches a couple hours later as the moon starts to rise. “It’s full blown monster movie. From the thirties. And those were _ridiculous_.”

Kaia says nothing, just packs up the reports and books before dragging the weapons bag onto the table. “They were fun,” she corrects, pulling out the flamethrowers. “Much better than the blood, guts, and gore fests of modern horror movies.”

Claire makes a face, but nods. Neither of them have really developed a taste for teenagers being morons, not when their day to day lives involve so much of it. “Let’s go gank this thing. I saw a donut shop that’s open late, promising cider donuts still.”

Kaia beams, leaning over to draw Claire into a kiss.

* * *

“What have you done?” The professor demands, staring in horrified shock at the burning crypt. “My life’s work—“

Claire wishes she had the brain power for a smart ass remark, but she’s pretty sure her ankle is at least sprained, and she doesn’t like how Kaia is holding her shoulder. “Your ‘life’s work’ was killing people. Congratulations, you’re responsible for the deaths of at least five people.”

“If they had just given me the tenure position—“ His eyes take on an uncomfortable glow in the guttering firelight. He grabs a pistol from his waistband, waving it around wildly. “I deserve tenure! I’ve brought this college more revenue than anyone in the last ten years!”

Claire winces as his voice reaches an unnatural pitch and the gun goes off, blasting a hole… somewhere. Not in her and not in Kaia and that’s all she really cares about right now. “It’s a job, dude. Not worth killing people over.”

“They laughed me out of the room when I applied! No one cares about Egypt anymore, no one offers grants for studies into the Book of the Dead. They should! I used it! I brought him back!”

Claire quickly glances at Kaia, trying to judge her reaction. They try not to kill humans as a rule, even witches or… whatever this guy is, but…

Dumbass fires the gun again, except this time, the bullet finds its mark. Claire yells as fire burrows into her side, just above her hip. Falling back against the wall, she struggles to stay upright. She drops the flamethrower, pressing her hand tightly against her side.

Kaia’s eyes are wild, her grip on her pistol— pulled from somewhere, Claire’s not certain— sure. Her gun barks twice, deafening in the small room, and the professor falls back, a dark stain spreading across his chest.

A second later, she’s next to Claire, pulling her hand away so she can see what’s going on. Claire wants to make a joke, but the look on Kaia’s face is far too serious, a shaky calm forced into place.

“Claire?”

“Merely a flesh wound.” Okay, she _tried_ not to make a joke, but they’ve been spending a lot of time with Dean and Cas. “I’m not sure how bad it is. Let’s get out of here and we’ll figure it out where there’s light.” It hurts like a motherfucker, but she’s pretty sure it didn’t hit anything vital. Blood, yes, and a lot of it, but she’s not feeling faint.

“Just a flesh wound, my ass,” Kaia snaps, wincing as she steps back.

Claire tilts her head, ignoring the pain in her side and ankle to focus on Kaia. “Hey, I’ll be fine,” she says softly, leaching as much stress out of her voice as she can. “We just need to get back to the motel so we can patch each other up.”

Kaia still looks unhappy, but she nods jerkily before pushing Claire in front of her.

* * *

Most of a bottle of whiskey, half a dozen stitches— and thank god for Alec and her willingness to make sure their first aid kit is closer to a portable hospital— and one relocated shoulder later, Claire leans back against the headboard in their bed. Her ankle still needs to be wrapped, but now that she’s prone, she only wants cuddle and sleep. Maybe check in with Jody and Donna, but mostly…

Kaia settles onto the bed next to her, wrapping her uninjured arm around Claire and dropping the remote into her lap. “Pick something stupid,” she mumbles, “and you owe me donuts and cider in the morning.”

“Only if you hand me your phone before you fall asleep.”

A phone— Claire’s, actually, but neither of them really care— thumps onto the bed between them before Kaia burrows back into Claire’s side. Claire carefully taps out a (auto-correct improved) text to Jody and Donna, enough that they won’t worry, before flipping the TV to some old monster movie marathon.

She leaves the volume low and slips into sleep almost immediately.


End file.
